<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't want anything more by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106298">I don't want anything more</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx/pseuds/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx'>xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Quadruple Drabble, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx/pseuds/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru speaks to Flame while returning home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flame &amp; Homura Takeru, Flame/Homura Takeru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don't want anything more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really thought Chinese by Lily Allen was a song for Flame and Takeru, so I decided to write this and add some verses.<br/>I wanted so hard to express Takeru's feelings about Flame's death, like still not realizing he's not there, so I wrote this in first person pov, and used present simple (i guess?).</p>
<p>I hope I did it well.</p>
<p>I recommend you to listen to the song while reading this or after, if you like.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>I see you from the sky</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>And I wonder how long it will take me to get home</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We're almost home now, Flame. After fighting with all our might, we have earned a break, don't you think? I will return with my grandparents, with Kiku; to my life in my town, being a completely different person.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sorry, normally you would say that I am not different, but the same person as before but stronger. Although I feel differently, I know that I am the same one who is terrified of dark alleys and horror and suspense movies. You like those movies, Flame, even if I hated them, it was hilarious to see how you found the logical side to everything and the terror lost its effect. I'll rent a movie as soon as I get home, and I'll try to do the same as you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>I don't want anything more</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Than to see your face when you open the door</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>You'll make me beans on toast and a nice cup of tea</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>And we'll get a Chinese and watch TV</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I want to go back to watching movies with you. I want to walk along the pier and look at the clouds while I listen to you sputter about something I don't understand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I'm on the train. You like to look out the window and discover the changing path every time we get closer to home. You have no sense of smell, but I was awkwardly describing the scent of the grass and the flowers that caught your eye, like the scent of the summer sun reflecting off my glasses and forcing me to change seats. You make fun of me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I'm quiet on the train but I smell the environment for you, believe it or not. I wonder if you would accept taking a SOLtiS body like the one Ai had to experience what humans feel. With how curious you are, probably yes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I'm not sure how those androids work and if they would allow you to smell and feel everything I feel, however, I know that one way or another it will be another experience that you want to add to the list.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>You wipe the tears from my eye</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>And you say that all that it takes is a phone call</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>I cry at the thought of being alone and then</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>I wonder how long it will take til I'm home again</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You would have arms to hold me, you would make fun of me by getting taller, your thumbs would wipe my tears when I feel alone and scared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The form doesn't matter though, Flame, you'll be there for me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I want you to be there for me when I get home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>I know it doesn't seem so fair</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>But I'll send you a postcard when I get there</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The train stopped at my station. I get off the transport to walk through my town, recognizing the sky that covered me, the silence and the tranquility of the people around me, until I stepped in front of the door of my home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, I realized that the whole time I was talking to you, you probably didn't hear me. I know that when I open the door I will not see you in a SOLtiS body, or on the bedside table, or some electronic device willing to scare me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>I don't want anything more</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Than to see your face when you open the door</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>You'll make me beans on toast and a nice cup of tea</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>And we'll get a Chinese and watch TV</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You're not on my duel disk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You are not here to greet me, Flame.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flame ...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>... is gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And I ask myself…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For how long?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How long won't Flame be with me?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
<p>You can follow me on:</p>
<p>Twitter: @CrimsonDreams4<br/>Tumblr: xxxcrimsondreamsxxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>